Of Pranks and Broomsticks (Take 2)
by The Midnight Stalker
Summary: When Kellie Potter woke up that morning she expected to be going to school and playing pranks with her friends, not saving the world with a group of superheroes. But she can't say she is that upset. Now with a new family great friends and possibly a love interest Kellie potter is going to take the world by storm. This is a re-write of the old story which is still up.


It was the sort of night one would stay inside for, when a young Kellie violet potter defeated the greatest dark lord since Morgana le fey or, so they claimed.

And all she had to show for it was an insignificant scar on her forehead and the loss of her devoted parents. But not all was good for while are young hero slept, sinister plots about her began and all from one man. One Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore headmaster of the esteemed school Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardry.

Now you may question why a headmaster would be having sinister thoughts of a child not even one...or a child at all for that matter.

But you see Albus Dumbledore a man of 150 years would be described by his peers as eccentric but brilliant and while that is true. There are far darker parts to his psyche then most would assume.

The loss of his dear friend and lover Gellert Grindelwald to what he would describe as the dark side cost him more than he let one, and his strive to eradicate all things dark was one side effect. his need for fame another.

So, while the rest of wizarding Britain was celebrating he left the famous child Saviour to her maternal aunt knowing that she would not be treated as a part of the family but a slave.

At least that's what he thought you see Albus Dumbledore made one mistake that night and that was thinking that Petunia Dursley was an ordinary if spiteful muggle. And that she would never welcome the child of her late sister into her 'perfect'' family and would stay in Britain.

But as it was the moment petunia saw her cute niece lying in a blanket on the doorstep one winter morning she packed up everything that her family owned, put her own son in the back of the car and left.

Petunia and Vernon had been expecting this for a few months you see, and they were ready to move to a nice house in America as Petunia's prediction had told her too.

This was because while Petunia 'Evens' Dursley was not a witch, she was however a very powerful seer something only her late sister and husband knew about.

And she had seen the trouble Albus Dumbledore would cause for her niece and her family if they stayed anywhere near England as it was Britain would not see their child saviour for many years.

And when Kellie did return it would only be with her closest friends...and pranking buddies that Petunia would make sure of.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~15 years later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Get up quickly you're going be late for practice" a woman sung whilst standing outside the bedroom door waking the girl who had been sleeping inside of the room. Who instead of getting up just rolled over and tried to go back to sleep "Its 6 am on a Sunday please let me sleep" was the moaned response from the lump in the bed.

A large sigh could be heard from outside of the room and the women replied in an annoyingly chipper voice.

"You know you have to go or your sensei will just come looking for you and we both know what happened last time he came looking for you." With this the girl sat up straight away.

Getting ready swiftly the girl all but screamed. "I'm up I'm up no need to tell sensei." Chuckling could be heard from the now identified Petunia Dursley as she left her very beautiful 16-year-old niece to get ready for her Aikido practice.

It had been 15 years since that awful night that had left her niece orphaned and in the clutches of that meddling old man, or so he thought anyway. She had made sure he could not find Kellie and that her vaults were sealed so he couldn't steal from her either. Because of who Kellie is in England Petunia and her husband had signed their niece up for a lot of self-defence classes.

This had excellent results as now Kellie could now fire most gun's use a bow and arrow better than most and had recently become one of the youngest students to become a black belt and stay at the same level as her sensei in America. It's now only experience that stopped her from being better than him...and the fact that she will never be as crazy as her sensei or so Petunia hoped.

While her niece was making her very proud her son was not being idle either, he had followed his cousins example and had become the under 18 heavyweight champion for boxing, the captain of the basketball team and an amazing runner for his school track team. All in all, she was very proud of her two children and could not wait to see the people they would become. But while she and her husband had been ensuring that she was well prepared in life, they had not forgotten about their niece's magic education and had enrolled her in a school that had both mundane classes (the term muggle was thought to be offensive) and magic.

Our young hero while her aunt was thinking, was running around the room like a headless chicken getting her things ready she did not want a repeat of the day that will not be named. Her friends had laughed at her for calling it that but in all honesty, it had scared her bad. I mean who would want their sensei burst through the wall dressed as Gai from Naruto, spandex and all and then start shouting about how unyouthfully she was behaving. It was an amazing Prank on her Sensei's part if very disturbing but not something that she wanted to repeat.

Just as she finished getting ready she looked in the mirror and thanked all the gods that she had grown out of that awkward stage all teenagers got.

"Hair up check, aikidōgi on check, hakama in bag properly check, aright time to go." she had a final look around her room that had all her favourite things in it her gun in its case (she got a licence a year ago) on the bed favourite bow and arrow set on the wall meant to look like decoration (she has a licence for that to but best to surprise any enemies you may have) and finally her lovely, warm, inviting and...

Ok, she had to stop these thoughts, or she would just back to sleep it was still ridiculously early.

'Think sensei in spandex.' Okay that did it, without turning back Kellie ran from her room down the stairs through the kitchen yelling her goodbyes to her cousin and uncle who were sitting at the table not shocked at her exit as it happened almost every Sunday and just nodded and wished her luck for her day.

They were not to know just what was about to happen or that Kellie's life was about to get flipped on its head...

* * *

Hey guys, so I have decided to re-write Of Pranks and Broomsticks as you can tell as honestly reading it back just makes me cringe. So yeah, I still don't have a beta so this will be me and spell and grammar check doing the work so I can't guarantee that I won't miss anything. For any of you that are reading any of my others stories it is likely that I will start to go back and either edit them or re-write them entirely. so keep an eye out for that. That's all the new I have so far.

So good luck with whatever you are doing and remember to have fun.

Cat


End file.
